


Punishment

by I_Ship_it_darling, zero_kun



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Dark, Dildos, M/M, Sex Toys, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Ship_it_darling/pseuds/I_Ship_it_darling, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun
Summary: Whelp thus while make you cry and its about Daniel hurting max while David has to watch





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first story I am ever posting so im nervous hehe

Daniel slams Max over a cold metal table while David watches in horror from what's before him. "L-look Daniel I'm sorry, y-you could just let us go and we won't tell anyone." 

"oh no David your little camper here is getting exactly what he deserves " Daniel puts a gag in Max's mouth as he struggles in Daniels grasp. Daniel ties Max's hand to the cold table as David tries to look away "ah ah ah David you know the rules looking away will only make it worse for Maxi here." 

David tries his best to look at the scene before him trying to be strong. "Now that's more like it, now onto the fun part~" Daniel slowly reaches and starts to pull Max's pants and underwear down as Max tries to get away from his grasp. 

David feels sick to his stomach feeling like he's about to cry but he can't. He scared if he does Max will be more hurt and in more pain, all he can do is watch his Max like this."Aw Max there no point in trying to run away~ just accept your fate" Daniel gets out a bottle of lube and starts to prep Max up and Max is squirming drooling through the gag. "David~ how are you liking the view? Are you comfortable enough." 

David was full of rage at this point he was trying his best at struggling against his chains. "GO FUCK YOURSELF DANIEL!" 

"tsk with a foul mouth like that, Maxi here is going to have to pay" Daniel rubbed Max's ass and slaps Max's ass hard making Max bite against his gag. "Five? Or maybe? Ten? Ten I think is enough maybe David will learn his lesson that I have the upper hand" By the tenth hit to max's ass he was already crying and panting. 

David could feel tears streaming down his face having to watch his Max go through this. "Awe David don't cry just yet we haven't even gotten to the good stuff yet" Max is already shaking terrified about what is going to happen next. 

Then Max feels something cooled pressed against his ass. "Max these are anal beads were going to see how long you last and you can't come until I say so or you will get another spanking. Do you understand Max?" Max slowly nodded his head trying his best to keep calm and think about something else instead if this. 

Max felt the first bead inside him, he didn't feel full but at the same time not empty. Bead by bead max tried his best to think of anything else then what was happening to him. David started to get hard watching Max squirm each time a bead went inside him, he felt ashamed and guilty for not being able to do anything to help him. 

"My my Maxi I bet you want to cum so bad~ well maybe once this is done maybe you can." Daniel teases. 

Max bites down on the gag drooling even more and trying to get out if his restraints. "Now now Maxi here's the fun part~" slowly the beads started to come out of him and hitting his sweet spot over and over again. Max tried his best not to cum and started to moan against his gag. 

David was trying his best to look at Max and not have Max be in anymore pain and just get this over with but David was hard hearing his Max moan and feel pleasure he loved it but it wasn't him. Max was practically on his tippy toes trying as the beads got over his spot over and over again. 

By the time Daniel was done Max had dug his nails so hard into his palms they were bleeding "Oh my Max~ you lasted so long let's see if you can beg to let you cum" Daniel reached out to the other million toys he had. 

Max felt something cold and tight going around his dick Max felt like something was now wrong. "Now max the little thing I just put around your dick is called a cock ring so it means you can't cum till I take it off" Daniel smiled looking down at Max. 

Daniel rubs Max's back and Max tries to move away from his hand. Daniel smacks Max ass "DON'T PULL AWAY!" Max lets out another cry from the pain. David feels like throwing up and angry he feels like killing Daniel. 

Daniel rummages through his toys again and pulls out a vibrating dildo. "Oh my well this is going to be real fun now right David?" David didn't say anything just looked straight at him ready to kill. Daniel started to lube up the dildo and pressed it up against Max's hole. As soon as Daniel pressed it in it was painful he wasn't used to something this big he never had sex with David before just fingering and little things. 

This was brand new to Max the feeling of being stretched out like this made max start to tear up and try to get the toy out of him. David could see Max's pain from here he felt like crying again he could see the Max's tummy bulge from the huge toy inside him. Max felt completely full and in pain and suddenly he felt a jolt of pleasure. Daniel turned the vibrator to full power. Daniel started thrusting the toy in and out of Max's little asshole, he squirmed and moaned through the gag. David was getting hard now to the point his zipper was hurting him. Max really had to cum at this point he was squirming and pretty much begging through his gag to get Daniel take off the ring. Daniel suddenly took off max gag and Max was breathing hard. "Maxi are you ready to cum yet if you are just beg me to take of the ring~" 

"P-please Daniel" not good enough max” he said angrily "please Daniel! Take of the ring I wanna cum! I wanna cum so badly! Please Daniel!" Daniel rubs Max's cock a few time then take off the ring. Max only sees white and cums and shaking with pleasure. The toy inside max was still on and he started to feel more pleasure. David was squirming in his seat watching max cum and beg like that it was making him go crazy. 

Max's legs were now shaking he was trying his best to stand up. Max was trying his best keeping his legs up cause every time he slipped the cuffs dug into his skin and made him hiss. Suddenly he felt a pair of hand on his hips holding him up, he could still feel the vibrator in his ass still on full blast and he was still having a hard time. 

“Well~ look at you you're getting overstimulated how adorable, god you can't even stand up straight” Daniel moves the toy in and out of max again and cause him to scream out. All David felt was guilty and terrible his Max was begging for more and David was whining a little really wanting some friction against something. “David what's wrong you liking this watching me fuck your little Max”. David rubbed his legs together trying to get some friction. Max was drooling barely even able to get a sentence out. 

Daniel started laughing at how cute Max was and started to grind against Max's ass. Daniel slapped Max's ass again but instead of screaming out of pain he moaned. Daniel smiles and bended down to Max and started biting his neck and leaving hickies. Max stopped be quiet at that point and was clawing at anything he could but since he was cuffed he had the worst time. 

David was practically moaning but it was him panting getting riled up from the sight before him. Seeing his little Max trembling like that from another person made him angry….he felt wrong he hated daniel but he didn't want this sight to end. Tears started to make there way into Max's eyes. 

He was tired and wanted this to end but at the same time he could feel himself getting hard again. “D-Danil- AH please...” at this point Max could feel the tears streaming down his face. Daniel let out a little laugh and bite Max's ear still holding him up by the hips now holding him so tight there were probably going to be bruises.

Daniel moved his hand from Max's hips and holding up with one hand then slowly started to unbuckle his pants. David watched in horror now knowing what Daniel was going to do to his Max. Now David wasn't was really fighting against his restraints he could feel the metal cuffs digging into his skin. David's wrist were probably bleeding at this point but he didn't care all he cared was that Daniel wouldn't do this to him. 

Daniel then shuffled his pants down to his ankles and Max knew what was going to happen to him next. Max shut his eyes tight feeling the vibrator coming out of his ass he could relax and took in a breath. Then Max did feel anything he thought to himself that it was over, he started to relax and his breathing became normal sort of he was still scared. Daniel looked at the little boy under him and shoved his cock inside max. Max had barely anytime to react he screamed out in pain but turned more into a grasp. 

Max started crying more from the pain. Daniel didn't even give Max time to relax and started to thrust in and out of the little boy. Max was crying out feeling like he was about to break in half. David was still trying to get out and then he heard a pop and felt immense pain. “Damn David your little pet here is super tight and warm fuck, he just swallows you right up.” 

Soon the pleasure started to take over Max while Daniel was still thrusting into him. Max was starting to moan still crying and shaking from how hard and deep daniel was thrusting into him. Max just wanted to be at home and cuddled up with david instead of being in this mess. Max was closing his hands so tight to the point more blood was coming out of his palms.

Daniel keep thrusting into max and bite down on max's shoulder making it bleed. Max squirmed from the pain and let out another cry mixed in with a moan. David was pissed to the max and still trying his best to get out even though he was still in a lot of pain. Daniel had sweat coming down his face as he fucked Max deeper closer to his climax, he started leaving hickies on Max's neck making sure they would stay a while. Max was screaming and came onto the mental table but daniel keep thrusting into Max. Daniel made sure to edge out Max's orgasim max at this point wanted to collapse he felt exhausted. 

Daniel kept thrusting into him. Daniel pulled Max all the way off his cock then thrusted back into Max cumming, Max let out a little whine. Daniel slowly came out of Max while more cum dripped out of him, with all his strength Max tried to stay up slipping once and awhile feeling the metal cuffs dig into his skin. Daniel rummaged around more looking for another thing, Max at this point was terrified for what to come next. 

Then, Max heard the sound of a camera he tried his best to look back to see what Daniel was doing. David was pissed still trying to get out, he was crying from the pain but it didn't matter at this point he just wanted to shrivel up and die. Daniel took a few more snaps of Max as he was still half naked Max was scared he didn’t know what Daniel would do with those pictures of him. Daniel then picked up his pants and zipped them up trying to look more professional trying his best to look like it was just a normal day. Then he started walking back to Max camera still in hand and started to rub Max's arm then slowly started to take off Max's restraints. Max immediately feel backwards feeling his legs give out he feel on his ass hissing from the pain he was feeling. 

“Now little Max why don't you go and untie your David before he hurts himself more~” David was crying still but not out of pain but joy seeing that this whole ordeal was over with. Daniel left grabbing his things leaving the place before David could catch him. 

Max slowly stood up with wobbling feet walking over to david. David grimaced seeing Daniel's cum drip out of Max dripping onto the concrete floor. By the time Max reached the chair he used it as support on holding him up as he good David's restraints off having a little trouble. 

David did the rest seeing how tired Max was Max still had tears dripping down his face and keep sniffling now and again. David slowly stood up from the chair crouching down to Max’s height and whipping the face from his face. He stood up and grabbed Max's hand slowly walking out the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it or at least cried sorry


End file.
